Asako Yurito
Asako Yurito was an Asako Inquisitor of the Phoenix Clan. Early Years Yurito was trained by Asako Suhitaka, who died shortly before Yurito's gempukku. Trials of Destiny, Part I, by Jim Pinto Yurito married to Asako Ujiko. Trials of Destiny, Part II, by Jim Pinto Anvil of Despair During the Clan War, in the Month of the Rat of 1127, a captive oni summoned by the Elemental Masters revealed the location of the Anvil of Despair. They immediately sent a small army of Inquisitors was dispatched to take custody of the anvil. Time of the Void, p. 53 Yurito and Isawa Sakuno alongside Shiba troops, including his yojimbo Shiba Gojiko, were dispatched to do so. The month after Yurito found the nemuranai. Believing that the Masters could not be trusted with the relic, he decided to destroy it by casting it into a pit of fire at the heart of the Shadowlands, the Amaterasu's Furnace. Time of the Void, p. 54 Trials of Destiny Crab forces and his Shadowlands allies led by Yakamo no Oni moved to intercept them, and only the timely arrival of a Unicorn force of Battle Maiden and Moto Fanatics allowed Yurito to finish the quest, at the cost of his life. Blood and Thunder Following the battle, the Crab could not deny that the corrupted army contained Crab elements. They were labeled as rogue and the Crab assigned a small group of Hiruma to assist the Anvil's escort. Clan War: Desperate Journey, p. 11 The group was attacked by a band of Yogo Junzo's minions seeking the Anvil for themselves. The Shadowlands forces, led by Kyojin moved to deny the Phoenix forces further advancement along the Emperor's Road south of the Kaiu Wall, but the Phoenix were able to move the wagon beyond the grasp of Kyojin's horde. Clan War: Desperate Journey, p. 24 After the battle, an Inquisitor suggested that perhaps they had erred in deciding to cart the Anvil into the heart of the Shadowlands. The Inquisitor was then stabbed by one of his fellow Inquisitors. Time of the Void, p. 61 Death and Legacy Asako Yurito received fatal wounds and was left for dead, watching the remainder of his forces flee the ravening minions of the Dark Lord. From the beginning of the mission, the Anvil of Despair's corrupting influence had devoured Yurito's happiness and replacing it with hopelessness, tossing him on waves of desperation. In his dying moments, a clarity of mind returned to Yurito, filling him with visions of the future. He survived long enough to write his prophecies onto scrolls, and pulled them under his body. Clan War: Desperate Journey, p. 39 With no word of the Inquisitor from the start of his quest, the Phoenix recorded his death the 15th day of the Serpent of 1128. Time of the Void, p. 74 After Death The Furnace was a portal to other realms, and Yurito's soul was trapped there. Another soul taught him, and Yurito wrote his teaching and prophecies, in the scrolls known as the Prophecies of Yurito, so others could learn from them. Trials of Destiny, Part III, by Jim Pinto In the months following the disappearance of the Anvil of Despair and its escort, worry began to gnaw at the Elemental Council. The Council approached the Asako and asked that the Asako use their special talents to determine the fate of the anvil and those who accompanied it. Asako Yasu reported that before Yurito died, he underwent a transformation. His mind drew withdrew secrets from a shadowed place and write down those secrets in the form of prophecy before he died. The prophecies laid with his body, near Amaterasu's Furnace. A spy passed this information on to others, who wished to catch the dangerous information within the Prophecies of Yurito. The Prophecies of Asako Yurito, by Ken Carpenter (Imperial Herald #15) Shiba Tetsu led a small band of warriors who were ordered to retrieve the body and writings of Asako Yurito. Clan War: Ravages of War, p. 30 The accounts were placed in the Izaku Library, foretelling of a time of great suffering, when an Age of Man would bring a time of "shadows without names" and "forms without faces, who shake the very sun, stars, and moon." Time of the Void, p. 99 Category:Phoenix Clan Members